Cette Fouine !
by marguerite26
Summary: Traduction That Ferret! Ou quand Drago essaie de prouver quelque chose à Hermione, et qu'il finit par la rendre completement folle ! POV Hermione


_Voici un One-Shot que j'ai traduit de l'anglais et qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre ! J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling et cette fanfic a été écrite par **emaji.** Titre Original: That Ferret!_

**

* * *

**

Cette fouine !

Moi, Hermione Granger, n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe en ce moment. Me voici, assise au cours de Métamorphoses, en train de prendre des notes calmement, et oserai-je le dire, soigneusement sur un sort d'Apparition très compliqué, quand quelque chose m'atteint à la tête. Indignée, je me retourne pour trouver le coupable, celui qui avait osé, _osé_, me lancer la boule blessante de parchemin froissé. Mes yeux se sont alors arrêtés sur la tête blonde assise au fond de la salle de classe. _Oh ! Mais devenez de qui il s'agit ! C'est la fouine _! Intérieurement, je ris amèrement.

Drago Malefoy avait été une constante épine dans le vous-savez-où pendant les six dernières années. Il s'était moqué de moi, m'avait insulté et ridiculisé de toute les façons possibles. J'avais réussit à faire sortir de mon esprit toute son arrogance, sa recherche constante d'attention, et la façon qu'il avait de pomponner son magnifique-et-vraiment-superbe visage taillé au burin… _argh!_ On aurait pu penser qu'avec la fin de la guerre et la mort de ce bon vieux Voldie, il aurait changé ses manières et aurait été un peu plus gentil. Eh bien, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Il s'était rangé de notre côté durant la bataille finale et était retourné avec nous à Poudlard pour finir sa septième année mais le vieux Drago était toujours là. Ses moqueries étaient moins virulente envers nous, mais railleries, il y avaient toujours. Au lieu d'insulter mes origines, il a commencé à me taquiner à propos de la façon dont je « m'occupais », et du plaisir que je semblais prendre avec mes boys toys ! Honnêtement, comme si je pouvais faire ça avec Ron et Harry ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant. Ceux sont juste des amis et il en sera toujours ainsi.

Je lance une nouvelle fois un regard furieux à Malefoy, juste pour la forme. Je sais qu'il me regarde par-dessous ses cheveux blond, finement coiffé. Ne faites pas l'erreur de penser que je suis attirée par les cheveux de Malefoy aujourd'hui. Je remarque juste ce qui est évident. Enfin bref, je me tourne vers la boule de papier, et la déballe soigneusement sous le bureau. Ugh, c'est sur, je vais botter les fesses de Malefoy si j'ai des problèmes à cause de lui. Ce petit coup de poing sur son visage en troisième année ressemblera à du gâteau comparé à ce que je lui ferais si il me fait avoir une retenu pendant ma dernière année. En tant que Préfet en Chef (oui, il est Préfet en Chef, je ne pouvais pas y croire non plus la première fois que j'ai entendu ça !), il devrait mieux connaître les règles. Ou alors je lui ferais chanter Like a Virgin devant tout le monde au petit déjeuner. Ou faire l'étalage de ses slips roses pendant le cours de Potions. Ou…

Non, il faut que je me sorte de la tête toutes ses idées de vengeance. Lentement, j'ouvre le papier froissé et louche sur l'écriture.

- Mademoiselle Granger, comment vous débrouillez vous avec le sortilège d'Apparition ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix sévère.

Eh bien, je m'en sors très bien grâce à ce satané Malefoy là-bas. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui lancer un regard qui, s'il l'avait pu, l'aurait poignarder sur place. Tout est de sa faute. Je constate qu'il a déjà fait apparaître avec succès quelques petites vipères, ça lui ressemble tellement ! Huh ce serpent ! Je suis sure qu'il m'a jeté ce papier juste pour me distraire. Je…

Attendez une minute, je ne l'ai pas encore lu ce mot, non ? Bon allons-y. Lentement, j'étale le parchemin sur mes genoux, le lissant avec mes mains.

_« Granger,_

_Viens me retrouver à la bibliothèque, ce soir à 8h. On doit discuter de quelque chose._

_D.M »_

Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas le retrouver là bas. Nan hein... Eh minute, il y a quelque chose d'autre sur le morceau de papier. Une autre phrase apparut en bas de la feuille.

_Si je te connais bien Granger, alors tu es toujours en train de fixer ce papier d'un regard meurtrier._

Je ne suis pas en train de fixer ce papier d'un regard meurtrier ! J'ai juste envie de le réduire en une toute petite boule et prétendre que c'est sa tête ! C'est tout.

_Alors laisse moi te dire que mes intentions sont totalement honorables…_

Je peux presque voir le sourire narquois sur son visage pendant que je lis ça. Les intentions de Malefoy…honorables ? Mais bien sur ! Comme pour me donner raison, un petit dessin animé apparut sous ce qu'il avait écrit. C'est lui…et puis moi…ensuite il me touche…et m'embrasse et oh beurk, il me pelote…

Non, je refuse de regarder ça ! Mes joues me brûlent à cause de pensées inappropriées inspirées par le dessin obscène. Je me retourne pour regarder Malefoy avec indignation. Sa tête est baissée, et comme il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, je lui fais un doigt d'honneur. Je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais, fait ça, mais l'action me semblait de mise. En fait, j'ai aimé faire quelque chose d'aussi interdit - pendant que Malefoy ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. Ces copains simples d'esprit par contre, l'ont remarqué, et ils s'esclaffent silencieusement dans un coin de la salle. Je souris avec joie, et quand la tête blonde de Malefoy se releva, son regard moqueur rencontra mon regard triomphant. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire narquois. Quel rictus délectable, avec ses lèvres douces qui se tordaient en cette marque d'expression et ses magnifiques yeux couleur ardoise qui se plissaient en un rire caché… _argh _! Malefoy m'a surpris en train de lui faire un geste grossier et maintenant il me sourit !

Mon triomphe s'efface peu à peu pendant que Malefoy fait un cercle avec son pouce et son index et entreprend de passer son autre doigt dedans. Non ! Ne regarde pas ça ! J'entends les garçons rirent dans mon dos mais je m'en fiche. Je ne me retourne pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! J'essaye de garder les yeux fixés sur mes notes alors qu'un rougissement de colère menace d'apparaître sur mes joues. Harry m'observe. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne peux pas tourner la tête pour le regarder. Je secoue juste ma tête et lui dis de s'occuper de ses affaires. J'adore Harry et Ron, je les adore vraiment, mais quelques fois, ils sont justes trop protecteurs. Je sais prendre soin de moi !

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à Malefoy…Malefoy ! Parmi toutes les autres personnes, il faut que je pense à lui ! Je regarde le papier à nouveau.

_Et maintenant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à moi !_

J'imagine un autre sourire. Cet espèce de connard ! Qu'est-ce qui lui donne le droit de prétendre qu'il me connaît ? Je ne suis pas du tout en train de penser à lui ! Je ne pense pas à ses manières arrogantes ou à ses taquineries obscènes, ou encore à sa vanité, et à la façon dont il arrange ses cheveux à la perfection avant chaque cours. La seule raison pour laquelle je remarque ça, c'est parce que mes cheveux sont toujours le total opposé des siens – et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis en fait trop occupé à travailler pour m'en occuper. C'est vrai ! Et vous savez ce qui m'énerve aussi ? La façon dont Malefoy ne fait jamais aucun effort dans son travail, de n'importe quelle manière que se soit, mais arrive toujours à obtenir les mêmes notes que moi. Pas qu'il pourrait un jour prendre ma place de première de la classe, je mourrais plutôt que laisser ça arriver, mais quand même…c'est simplement injuste que ce garçon puisse avoir tout ce qu'il veut sans même essayer. Et c'est pourquoi, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Alors il peut toujours faire tous ces gestes obscènes derrière mon dos (et je sais qu'il est en train de le faire en ce moment, je peux le sentir), je m'en fiche, car je ne peux pas les voir. Alors oui ! Je vais juste chiffonner ce papier et le jeter dans sa direction.

_Et maintenant, tu vas chiffonner le papier et le jeter sur moi._

Je pousse une exclamation de surprise. Y a pas moyen ! Il ne peut pas lire mon esprit comme ça ! C'est tout simplement indécent. Je me retourne vers lui une nouvelle fois. Je suis sérieusement sur le point de me lever de ma chaise et de marcher en tapant des pieds jusqu'à son bureau. Vraiment, je ne plaisante pas.

_Et maintenant tu es sur le point de ne tenir aucun compte des règles de McGonagall et de marcher d'un pas raide jusqu'ici ton mignon petit derrière se balançant, parce que soyons réalistes tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme._

Cette fois-ci, je me suis réellement levée de ma chaise à la hâte, pour atteindre cette petite fouine…sauf que la sonnerie se met à sonner et que ma tentative de rébellion passa inaperçu au milieu des élèves qui se précipitaient pour sortir de la salle. Je les pousse tous sur le côté. Je vais attraper cette fouine décharnée ; enfin pas vraiment décharnée parce qu'il est si, oh, canon et en forme. Mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de m'adresser un sourire avenant avant de se rendre à son prochain cours en se pavanant. Et je me retrouve toute seule dans la salle de classe.

Ouh ! Je vais t'avoir, toi la charmante petit fouine, me chuchotais-je à moi-même. Je vais te retrouver et te mettre la main dessus et je te promets que tu ne riras plus ! Plus de petits mots distrayants en cours, plus de moqueries. Rien, je vous le dit, ne m'arrêtera. J'émets presque un rire de maniaque avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle maintenant vide.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ma chère ? Vous semblez un petit peu stressé…et vous vous parlez à vous-même. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui mademoiselle Granger ? demanda McGonagall, me sortant de ma transe.

Maudit sois-tu Malefoy ! Même les professeurs remarquent que je suis en train de devenir cinglée à cause de toi. Je marmonne quelques paroles rassurantes et sort de la pièce. Mon prochain cours c'est Arithmancie, mais Dieu merci, la Fouine n'a pas pris ce cours avec moi. Ah ! Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour prendre l'arithmancie, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le frimeur? Non…il est intelligent, et aussi fainéant. L'arithmancie est un cours qui demande beaucoup de travail et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'adore ça. Et aujourd'hui, l'autre raison, c'est parce que Malefoy n'était pas en classe avec moi.

Aaaah….tout un cours sans Malefoy où je ne penserai à rien d'autre qu'à des chiffres…C'est le bonheur suprême ! Je m'installe sur ma chaise et ouvrit mes notes.

Argh ! C'était le cours le plus terrible et difficile que j'ai jamais eu. Mais je suis heureuse, terriblement heureuse, parce que j'ai parfaitement réussi à traduire ma carte et que le professeur Vector a commenté mon travail exceptionnel. C'était fantastique ! Je me perds dans un rêve éveillé qui implique le professeur Vector et tous les autres professeurs, qui, en plein milieu du dîner de ce soir, diraient que je suis la meilleur élève qu'ils aient jamais eu. Et ensuite ils m'inviteraient à faire mon apprentissage avec l'un d'entre eux et me nommeraient assistante du directeur. Et après…

Je suis impoliment sorti de mon – si merveilleux – rêve éveillé par personne d'autre que, vous l'avez bien évidemment deviné…Harry. Bon, je suppose que vous n'aviez pas deviné. Je souris d'un air suffisant avant de réaliser que je suis encore en train de me parler à moi-même. Eh merde ! Tout ça, c'est encore de la faute de Malefoy, parce que ses disputes dans ma tête ont seulement débuté depuis qu'il a commencé…eh bien, tout en fait ! Mais on s'en fiche, car Harry est en train de me fixer bizarrement. J'étouffe rapidement mon sourire narquois et lui dit que je viens juste de manger un bonbon très acide. Son visage reflète la compréhension et il me donne une petite tape dans le dos avant de partir. Aww, c'était presque ennuyeux tout ça! Dra…la Fouine, je me corrige, va devoir payer pour ça ! Et en parlant du diable…

- Eh Hermione, tu veux aller dîner ?

C'était Ron. Ah ! Je vous aie eu encore une fois ! Note pour moi-même : arrête de parler toute seule Hermione. Tu ne peux pas être plus maligne que toi-même, parce que dans ce cas, _tu_ serais plus intelligente que tu ne l'es déjà.

Huum…ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement.

- Désolée Ron. Je vais à la Bibliothèque, répondis-je rapidement.

Ron faisait toujours cette chose au dîner : pelleter de la nourriture dans sa bouche comme il n'y avait pas de lendemain, ensuite essayer de tenir quand même la conversation, et je finis une fois sur deux par fixer la vache morte qui se trouve dans sa bouche. Tout cela est devenu franchement horrible depuis ces quelques derniers jours. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas vraiment prédisposée à le rejoindre pour dîner, ni pour n'importe quel autre repas en fait.

Mais quand on parle du loup, Malefoy se trouvait là, dans le coin, un sourire narquois encore vissé sur son visage, et ça me démange de le lui faire avaler ! Mais je sais me contrôler – Je suis, après tout, Préfète en Chef, et mon attitude a toujours été exemplaire – alors je m'avance vers lui, bien droite et pleine de confiance en moi, lui tends son petit mot et lui dit de se fourrer là où le soleil ne brille jamais. Ensuite je me retourne d'un air hautain et suis sur le point de partir (j'avais tout prévu, le balancement des hanches, le sourire sur mes lèvres quand je ferais demi-tour pour lui dire d'arrêter de fixer mes fesses, parce que je sais qu'il le fera, le pervers !) quand il m'attrape par les épaules, m'attire vers lui et me serre contre lui :

- Tu vas à la Bibliothèque hein ? Tu ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à 8 heures ? chuchote-t-il doucement, me taquinant. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme !

Je commence à m'agiter. Je vais vraiment…_ urgh_…cet insolent petit con une fois pour toute. Mais, alors que je rassemble mon courage et que je me retourne avec un regard furieux planté sur mon visage (Et Ron et Harry pourront vous le dire, ce regard rivalise avec celui de McGonagall, je suis juste très douée !) je constate qu'il a disparut dans la foule des élèves. Le lâche ! Il sait que si je voulais je pourrais sans aucun doute lui botter les fesses.

A cause de mes pensées sur la Fouine, j'ai complètement oublié que j'allais à la bibliothèque en premier lieu, alors je me tourne et continue à descendre vers le Grand Hall. C'est seulement quand je suis arrivée au milieu des escaliers que j'ai réalisé que j'avais l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque. Et alors je réalise que je n'avais pas, en fait, succombé au charme de Malefoy parce que, regardez moi, je ne suis pas allée à la bibliothèque. Ah ! Excepté que je viens de comprendre que la raison pour laquelle je n'y étais pas allée, c'est parce je pensais à la Fouine. Mais on s'en fiche de ça.

Mécontente, j'entre dans la salle à manger. La seule chose sur laquelle Poudlard n'était pas négligent c'était la nourriture. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de très succulent sur les tables. Et aujourd'hui c'est…du porridge ?! Quoi ? Beurk ! Je déteste le porridge. Sa consistance douce, sa viscosité, son goût de mucus…ça c'est sûr, je vais aller me plaindre à Dumbledore à propos de ça. En fait, je vais tout de suite me diriger vers la table des professeurs. En tant que préfète, je vais poliment suggérer que l'on nous serve quelque chose de plus savoureux au dîner. Poliment et gentiment, c'est la façon d'obtenir tout ce que l'on veut.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis là, en train de fourrer une louche de ce truc vaseux dans ma bouche. Je suppose juste que je ne considérais pas avoir les même besoins diététiques que les autres élèves. Je suppose que je ne devais pas être concentré sur ma santé ! Argh ! Apparemment, c'était le préfet en chef qui avait intelligemment suggéré que les étudiants soient forcés d'ingérer cette mixture sans saveur pour le dîner pour améliorer leur santé. Oh, cet intelligent petit prétentieux, il pense qu'il peut me battre ! Mais il ne peut pas ! Je vais le surpasser ! Je vais le faire !

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à remarquer que pendant que je réfléchissais à divers stratagème de vengeance (oh, j'ai un esprit très rusé. Je vous ferai voir. En tout cas, il y a un de ses stratagèmes qui inclue Malefoy finissant en maillot de bain rouge à plume et en train de s'exhiber sur le toit du Grand Hall, enfin…c'en est un parmi tant d'autres), ma fourchette avait formé de petits dessins dans mon porridge. Je peux à peine trouver quelques mots qui comportent les lettres HGDM. Qu'est-ce que c'est « HGDM » ? je pense. Hello Gentil Dragons Malins ? Non, ça sonne bizarre. Peut-être que c'est extrait d'un manuel de cours…attendez une minute…Non, non, non ! Je n'écris pas _ça_ dans mon porridge ! En regardant autour de moi, je vois Malefoy qui s'approche de moi, alors rapidement j'enfourne cette toxique mixture dans ma bouche, laissant ainsi juste le très dégoûtant lie du porridge au fond du bol.

- Granger, tu es prête à y aller ?

Silencieusement, je me contente de le regarder fixement, toujours en train d'essayer lentement d'avaler l'horrible porridge.

- Ah…réduite au silence par ma beauté, je suppose ! Tu sais si tu penses que tes boy toys les aiment silencieuses et soumises, tu t'en tires vachement bien !

Il sourit narquoisement et remua ses sourcils dans ma direction.

- Moi, d'un autre côté, me dit-il doucement en se penchant vers moi, je les aime bruyantes et fougueuses.

Son sourire servit seulement à entretenir un peu plus ma colère.

Ma bouche finalement vide, je m'élance pour laisser éclater ma colère. C'est bien sur à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de me jeter tête la première dans son piège. Soit je prend cette insulte calmement soit je me ridiculisais en jouant le jeu à « _sa manière_ ». Alors le résultat de tout ça fut un cri marmonné qui ressemblait à peu près à ça :

- QU'EST-CE QUE Tuarghmmmm!

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne trouves toujours pas les mots pour décrire ma grandeur !

La Fouine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à m'ennuyer. Alors, je me lève d'un air rebelle, et le suivit pour sortir du Hall. Au diable les devoirs de préfets, je préfère juste aller me m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour y faire quelques devoirs. Mais Dumbledore est en train de me fixer, et après le fiasco de l'histoire du porridge, je ne peux décemment pas me disputer avec Malefoy juste sous son nez non ?

Alors maintenant Malefoy et moi sommes en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs tous les deux comme le veulent les devoirs de préfets. Il se pavane au milieu de chaque couloirs que l'on traverse comme s'ils lui appartenaient, et comme je ne veux pas me retrouver près de lui, je suis forcée de virevolter le long des murs, en me cognant bizarrement contre les cadres des portraits de temps en temps. C'est devenu gênant après un moment surtout à cause des commentaires impolis des occupants des peintures. L'un d'entre eux a même eu le toupet de me dire de glisser vers le « merveilleux garçon tout blond et de prendre sa main » parce que je semblais avoir _tellement_ besoin d'aide pour marcher. Quel idiot ce Merlicus le Barde ! Ça devrait être Merlicus l'Imbécile, parce qu'il ne sait pas du tout de quoi il parle ! Il est….ooh !

Je me retrouve allongée par terre, le dos sur le tapis. Je touche ma tête à la recherche d'une bosse, parce que je viens juste de me cogner dans un autre portrait. Stupides portraits ! Maintenant, je peux voir la tête souriante de Malefoy au dessus de moi. Je ne verrais _jamais_ la fin de tout ça !

- Alors, me dit-il en souriant narquoisement. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Mais je sais qu'une fois que j'aurais touché sa main, ça serait fini, totalement fini, et qu'il me taquinera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Alors, je me contente de froncer les sourcils et je me relève d'une façon qui n'avait rien de gracieux. C'était le mouvement sur-les-genoux-petit-pas-roulé-boulé-entrejambe et ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir. Je n'ai pas la grâce d'autres filles, qui peuvent rendre sexy le simple fait d'aller aux toilettes, des poufiasses plutôt louches pour la plupart. Je suis indépendante, et je VAIS…apparemment avoir la tête qui tourne pour le reste de ma vie. Le couloir s'assombrit devant moi, je pousse la main de Malefoy loin de moi, et continue à marcher en le laissant derrière moi. Il hausse ses épaules finement taillées, musclées et appétissantes…enfin je voulais dire ses épaules tout simplement et marche pour venir se placer en face de moi. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de me concentrer sur sa tête. Juste me concentrer sur la balle blonde qui se balançait devant moi, et tout se passera bien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer comment ses cheveux retombe parfaitement sur son front ou encore leur douceur et leur brillance…tout ça c'est de la faute de ma tête qui tourne.

Aah ! Il est 7 heures et demi et les rondes sont enfin terminées. Je rentre dans la bibliothèque, laissant Malefoy derrière moi (ah enfin libre !) et m'installe dans mon fauteuil favori avec mes livres de Métamorphoses. Je dois étudier plus attentivement cette matière car, _grâce_ à Malefoy, je n'écoutais pas en classe, ce…ce…cet indescriptible Fouine ! Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser à lui. Il est…toujours dans ma tête, comme un persistent (et par là, je veux dire _incroyablement_ agaçant) petit oiseau qui donne des coups de bec sur votre gentille écorce protectrice jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse. Et pic, pic, pic. Mon Dieu, ce garçon n'arrêtera donc jamais !

Non Hermione. Arrête de penser à lui. Méchante Hermione. Fais tes devoirs ! J'essaye vraiment de me concentrer sur mon sort de conjuration mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive vraiment pas ! Je deviens **cinglée** à cause de cette fouine ! Je le vois, il est là _tout le temps_, il me taquine, il fait des remarques obscènes, il utilise toutes les opportunités pour me toucher et **il me rend complètement FOLLE**.

- Je ne pense pas que tu le sois. A moins que tu ne sois folle de moi.

La fouine est ici. Ouppppps, je suppose que j'ai dû dire cette partie de la phrase tout fort. Non ?

- Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage, je gémis, frustrée.

- Alors, tu abandonnes ?

Je sais que je ne peux absolument pas le faire, que je ne devrais pas le faire, que je ne dois pas le faire, mais je suis fatiguée, épuisée, vraiment de cette journée. Je veux juste que cette épreuve se termine. S'il vous plait !

- Je…

Longue pause de mon côté. Mais je continue bravement, le menton relevé, posant ma fierté à ses pieds. (N'y pense pas Hermione !).

- J'abandonne…tu avais raison, tu gagnes et blah blah blah.

_S'il te plait, ne jubile pas !_ priais-je dans ma tête.

Au lieu de ça, il me sourit étrangement, c'était presque un vrai sourire attentionné, et m'enveloppe dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Je fonds contre lui comme du beurre et j'espère qu'il va me retenir. Parce qu'il avait raison, parce que je n'ai pas pût supporter cette journée, parce qu'il m'a rendu complètement folle.

- Alors tu es d'accord pour dire que tu ne pourrais pas survivre un jour sans moi ? chuchote-t-il doucement contre mon cou.

_N'abandonne pas, n'abandonne pas si facilement_, me dis-je à moi-même.

- Eh bien, je suis toujours ici, non ? réussis-je à murmurer dans un souffle, parce que la sensation de ses bras autour de moi est tout simplement…si bonne…ça me laisse tout le temps à bout de souffle.

- Ma fière lionne, murmure-t-il en riant.

- Ma petite fouine attentionnée ! l'imitais-je.

- Mais tu es vraiment d'accord alors ?

- Oh la ferme, oui je suis d'accord. Je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour sans toi, maintenant embrasse moi convenablement ! gémis-je

Cette adorable bouche s'étire en un sourire, pour moi, toujours pour moi, et je peux finalement me relaxer, parce que c'est vrai, je ne pourrais pas survivre un jour sans lui à mes côtés, sans ses baisers et ses caresses, sans ses sourires narquois et ses railleries, et surtout sans Drago Malefoy comme étant mon homme.

En réponse, il sourit narquoisement et s'en va. Je fixe l'espace qu'il avait occupé quelques instants auparavant avant de courir derrière lui, en maudissant cette sournoise petite fouine. _Ce stupide, impassible, stupide, idiot, stupide, qui n'a aucune considération pour personne, stupide…_

Quoi ? Oui, je sors avec lui. Et je suis complètement amoureuse. Mais juste parce que je sors avec lui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas resté cette agaçante fouine que je connais, et (Je suis presque honteuse de dire ça devant tout le monde, mais je viens juste de le coincer dans un coin de la section Divination – ça doit bien servir à quelque chose – et sa main est en train de caresser mon dos d'une façon vraiment très plaisante, alors je glousse et rit en disant ces mots) que j'aime. Je suis amoureuse de cette…fouine.

_

* * *

_

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez ce one-shot ! Merci d'avoir lu !

_Un merci spécial à MissAndreaParker qui a corrigé ce one-shot !_

_Je l'ai trouvé assez drole à traduire ! _

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer et bonne semaine à tous et à toutes_


End file.
